


Undress Me

by ishipthemsogoddamnhard



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, Bottom Will Graham, Chair Sex, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 18:39:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12305259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishipthemsogoddamnhard/pseuds/ishipthemsogoddamnhard
Summary: A little smutty Hannigram ficlet based on "Undress me" from the Tumblr NSFW starters list ;)





	Undress Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [broken_fannibal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/gifts).



> Welp, apparently this is yet another new kink...sorry not sorry

Hannibal looked up from his sketch and was uncharacteristically stunned by what he saw emerging from the shadows. “I see you were serious.” He spoke lowly as he gently laid down his pencil. The lamplight played over creamy lace and satin as he moved towards the desk. Will said nothing, only shifted his face coyly - lips and brow - in the affirmative. He stepped between Hannibal and his work, the suspender straps pulling over his well muscled thigh, and the bulge of his half hard cock was clearly visible through the flimsy negligee. 

Hannibal spread his thighs invitingly. His own cock was filling rapidly at the sight of his lover, toned, masculine and lightly dusted with hair...and decorated in what appeared to be bridal lingerie. He was the picture of debauched innocence and it was almost obscenely sexual. Will leaned his ass and hands on the desk.

“Undress me.” He purred down at Hannibal, who ran a strong hand over Will’s hip and up his torso over the liquid fabric. It drew up enough to see the matching lace panties, struggling to contain him, and the garter belt too which the stockings and suspenders were attached. 

Hannibal leaned forward and Will thought he meant to nuzzle his face against him. Instead, he picked up his scalpel where it sat on the desk behind Will. Both pulses quickened at the flash of the blade. Hannibal ran the flat side very carefully up Will’s leg before slicing the panties off him as if they were made of little more than air. Will watched, lips parted with barely-concealed desire.

He pulled them free and discarded them, before turning his face up to his husband. “No.” He leant back in his chair, pulling Will with him. “Leave the rest on, I think.” Will smirked and reached down to unzip Hannibal’s pants, freeing his now fully erect cock and straddling his lap. Hannibal grabbed the meat of his ass before feeling for the plug he knew would be nestled in the middle. He growled when he ran his fingers over it, edging it free. Will needed no help in impaling himself to the hilt on the doctor’s dick, baring the column of his throat as his head fell back in satisfaction, a soft moan escaping him. 

Hannibal did little more than grip those satin clad hips as the younger man rode him hard and fast, fucking himself to orgasm. Hannibal gazed reverently at the sight of him, entirely sure of himself and taking his pleasure from him. His stormy eyes were dark grey in the dimness as they locked onto Hannibal’s. It was all just as arousing as the tight hole that worked his length over and over.

Will gripped at his shoulders, his own curls, anything as he drew closer and closer to release; while Hannibal ground him harder down onto his cock, fingers digging to the point of pain into Will’s flesh. Suddenly, Will was there, groaning and clenching as his semen made a translucent patch as it soaked quickly through the garment. It was deliciously filthy and Hannibal followed him soon afterwards. When they had almost caught their breath, Hannibal grabbed a handful of the shiny folds covering Will’s sides. He peeled the thing over his head and off. 

“ _Now_ I shall undress you.” He said hoarsely, and tugged Will forward for a steamy kiss.


End file.
